


Suitability

by GottaHaveAName



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Board Games, Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaHaveAName/pseuds/GottaHaveAName
Summary: Beverly brings home a game to help shake them out of their 20-year rut.  After all, anything Risan will get the blood pumping, right?





	Suitability

It's a really, really bad idea to let AnnaOnTheMoon and I have too much time on our hands. 

We were talking about my late partner and a game we used to play from Penthouse, called the Loving Game.  (He picked it up at a garage sale and thought it was a great idea, so don't blame me, y'all.  I was just relaying the hilarity of a gay couple playing a game created for straight folks!) I shared how hilarious it was the first time we played it and how we had to alter some questions/activities because we were both men, and the game was obviously NOT geared for gay men.  Thus this story was born, because well...

######

Beverly walked into her lover’s quarters.  She went about cleaning up their mess from the night before with a soft smile on her face.  They had been playing a game she’d heard about from Risa, called the _Suitability Game_. 

Supposedly, young Risan couples could play this game to determine if they were well-suited, but it was in reality a tourist-driven game that had no base in their culture.  The game had been her idea, as they seemed stuck in their relationship after years of dancing around Jack’s ghost and their feelings. 

“What is this?” Jean-Luc had picked up the board game and chuckled at first.  “Do you really expect us to play this?”

“Yes.”Beverly handed him a glass of wine and took the game from him.  “Go take a shower and get comfortable.”  She pressed her lips to his _._ “I’ll get this set up.”

“Hmm.  And how much should I be wearing when I’m done with my shower?”

“The game directions say to begin fully dressed with the exception of shoes.”

“Intriguing.” 

He had emerged from his shower ten minutes later wearing an outfit he knew she liked.  Her eyebrow quirked, and he smirked, pointing to the clothing she’d chosen.  They had dressed specifically for one another.  Jean-Luc leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss.

“Shall we start this game?”

“Absolutely.”

The pair had chuckled over reading the full instructions page, which dictated that they lay on the floor with the board game between them.  Each was to have a pillow, a glass of wine, and a feather.  Jean-Luc grabbed the pillows from the bed while Beverly replicated two feathers and refilled their wine.  A final nervous laugh had them settling down across from one another.

“Ladies first.”  Beverly smiled at memory of picking up one of the little pink pieces and putting it on “start” along with a blue one for Jean-Luc.  She rolled the die and moved forward two spaces.  _Pick a question card._

“Describe in detail your perfect evening with your partner. Both partners must answer.”  Beverly cleared her throat and shifted nervously.  “My perfect evening is one where we are just together.”  She blushed.  This was harder than she’d anticipated.  What if her idea of a perfect evening was vastly different from his?  “I don’t care if we’re reading, or listening to music, or just sitting in silence.  I like spending time just _being_ with you.”

Jean-Luc smiled at her.  “My perfect evening is similar.  I like it when we’ve arranged to meet for the evening.  If you’re coming here, I like having the table set and dinner ready for when you arrive.  If I’m going to your quarters, I like coming in and finding that you’ve poured me a glass of wine and have held dinner until you were sure I wasn’t going to be held up.” 

“What do you like to do on those evenings?”

“Oh, anything.  I enjoy talking with you the most.”  They stared at each other for a moment, both wondering where exactly this game would take them.  They had sat down with ideas of amusing Risa-inspired antics, not a deep wandering through their thoughts.

“My turn, I suppose.”  Jean-Luc rolled the die and moved forward the three allotted spaces.  “This one has a direction on the board.”  He grinned.  “Kiss your partner chastely.”  He leaned over and gave her a very quick kiss on the lips.  “I hope there are many more like that one.”

“I’m hoping many go beyond that.”  Beverly rolled her eyes.  “Jean-Luc, it said “chastely”, not like a nervous teenager afraid of getting slapped.”

“Do you want me to do it again?”

“Please.” 

That exchange began a tit-for-tat around the board.  Questions that opened them up to one another and broke through barriers of years of intentionally silenced communication.  Card-ordered kisses became longer and more intense, and the answers became more honest and detailed.

Jean-Luc pulled a card and cleared his throat.  He wondered how she’d take his answer.  “Describe your favorite position to cuddle with your partner.”  Beverly looked at him with interest as he blushed slightly.  “I like it when we’re reading, and I can lay my head in your lap.”  She smiled and encouraged him to continue.  “I don’t know if you realize it, but you always stroke the back of my head and neck.”  He smiled sheepishly.  “It’s nice to be held.”

“I like it when we’re talking and I lean into you.  Your arm comes around me as if it’s second nature to you, and you always pull me a little closer.”  She grinned.  “That’s my favorite way to cuddle on the couch with you.  My favorite way in bed is when you spoon with me and put your leg between mine and have your arm across my chest.  I feel so secure and safe that way.”

“I like holding you that way.”  He smiled.  “Perhaps we’ll fall asleep that way tonight.” 

“Pick another card.”  Beverly’s voice was breathy. 

“It’s your turn.”  Beverly picked another card and her eyebrows shot up.  She handed it over to Jean-Luc.

“Ask your partner to drink wine from any part of your body.”  Jean-Luc looked nervously at Beverly.   “Where will you permit me to drink from?”

“Where would you like?” 

Jean-Luc crawled around to her side of the board and tugged at her shirt.  His lips feasted from hers as he pulled her shirt up, breaking only to pull it over her head.  He nipped at her bra-covered breasts before kissing down her stomach.  “Lie back.”

Beverly lay back as he picked up her glass and slowly drizzled wine into her navel. He overfilled it, and wine ran down her side. He licked all around Beverly’s belly button and dipped his tongue into the liquid. Beverly, for her part, tried to stay still so the wine wouldn’t spill onto the carpet, but she couldn’t help it as she dissolved into peals of laughter. Jean-Luc grabbed her hips.

“Hold still, you’re going to spill the wine.” He sucked and licked her belly button, all the time with Beverly writhing underneath him.  He began mimicking intercourse with his tongue, and she grasped the back of his head.  His erection was digging into her thigh, and she moaned.

“God, Jean-Luc, you’re going to make me...”

“Really?”

“Yes.”  A gentle climax rolled over her body, and he watched her in fascination and wonder.

“Damn.”  He kissed his way back up her body, ending with a passionate embrace.

“I don’t think we’re going to finish this game.”  He panted out the words, nearly laughing at himself.  Still fully dressed and barely containing himself.

“We both like challenges.”  Beverly’s hand roamed down his body, and he stopped her at his waistband. 

“There will be no challenge left if you go there.”  He kissed her one more time before retreating to the other side of the board.  He rolled his die and moved forward two places.  He grinned and removed his shirt as the game board directed.

Beverly rolled the die and advanced her little pink plastic figure two spaces. “Pick a card off the action pile,” she read out loud, and grinning, grabbed a card. She laughed and wiggled her eyebrows at Jean-Luc.

“Do I want to know?”

“Oh, you’ll like this. I promise.” Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows. He had enjoyed their previous action, except that now he was incredibly turned on and kept needing to shift himself.

“Fine, read it.”

“Remove all of your partners clothing from the waist down.”

 She grinned maniacally and reached for Jean-Luc’s belt.  She crossed the board by partially standing and settled herself over his thighs.  She slowly unbuckled his belt and lowered his zipper.  

“Just taking them off?”

“Yep,” Beverly made the ‘p’ pop. He groaned.

“Beverly...what if there’s a ship’s emergency and I’m sitting here without any trousers on?”

“Well then, you’ll just have to put some on before you leave your quarters. Besides, you have a bigger…problem…that pants won’t hide.”

“Woman!”  He ground the word out through gritted teeth as she palmed him while sliding down his zipper.

“I’m just following my action card.”

“Do I at least get to take yours off too?”

“Nope,” another pop. “The card just says ‘remove partner’s clothing’, nothing about mine!”  Beverly tugged at his pants and lowered the front of his boxers as far as she could.  “Lift your hips.”  When he arched his back a bit, she tugged on his pant legs and drew them slowly off. She admired his erection and reached out a hand to touch it. Her fingers were barely millimeters away when she withdrew her hand. “Oops. It doesn’t say anything about touching.”

Jean-Luc closed his eyes and groaned. “Minx. I suppose it’s my turn now?” She nodded, her eyes gleaming. Jean-Luc rolled a four and advanced his blue person four spaces. “Draw a card off the question pile. Both partners must answer.” He frowned. “Can I have a do over?”

“And _cheat_? Captain Picard, I’m appalled.”

“It’s not cheating if we both get what we want.”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“You. Me. Making love. Right here on my living room floor.” Beverly fanned herself.

“Oh my, I do hope there’s a card for that....” Beverly saucily winked and picked up a question card.  She handed him the card, and his heart nearly stopped as he read it to himself.

“What does it say?” 

“It’s another question for both of us.”

“Alright.”

“Do you like oral sex?”  Jean-Luc flashed her the card before flipping it down onto the board.  “Yes.”  He was done with this game.  He bit her gently between her breasts and tugged at the offending piece of clothing with his teeth.  “I like oral sex, and I hope to hell you do as well.” 

“Jean-Luc!”  She groaned out his name as she pushed him gently away.  He gave her a slightly irritated look. 

“What?”

“We’re not done with this game yet.”

“Yes, we are.”

“No, we’re not.”  Her auburn hair moved as she shook her head.  “I want to tell you what I like.”

“Show me.”  He licked his lips.

“No.”  She ran her hand down her chest and tweaked one of her own nipples.  “Let me tell you.” 

Jean-Luc sat back and listened to her describe what she liked to have done to her body, as well as what she liked and wanted to do to his.  He responded in kind, and to his satisfaction, her eyes nearly rolled back in their sockets as he described his enjoyment of her involuntary movements and noises as he pleasured her. 

He rolled the die and thankfully moved his piece to an “action card” spot.  He read the card aloud with a grateful sigh.  “Remove the rest of your partner’s clothing.”  He crawled across the board and worked Beverly’s yoga pants down her hips.  “Lift.”  She lifted her hips, and he sucked in his breath at the sight of her dampness.  He couldn’t resist and bent down to taste her.  Beverly gasped and dug her fingernails into his shoulders. 

“Oh, my god.”  Her hips jerked as he tasted her again, following directions that she’d carefully given him before.  “Jean-…”  She grasped the back of his head, her already-stimulated body seeking release. 

 He shifted over her, encouraging her to wrap her legs about his hips.  Their eyes met, and he jabbed his hips forward, sinking into her with a passion-filled shout.  They rocked together, racing toward orgasm.  Her eyes snapped shut as her body began to spasm, and he thrust hard once more before he felt himself explode.  The muscles in his neck corded as he spilled himself, pleasured sounds gasping from between gritted teeth. 

####

Jean-Luc came up behind her as she cleaned up the last of their mess from the night before.

“Hi.”  His arms wrapped around her, drawing her tightly to him.  He pressed a kiss to her neck. 

“Hm.”  She moved her head to the side, giving him greater access.  “What would you like for dinner?”

“Something quick.”  He chuckled mischievously.  “I think I’d like to try finishing that game.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
